


HABIT

by AmelieeilemA



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Alt er Love, M/M, SKAM
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmelieeilemA/pseuds/AmelieeilemA
Summary: 在Niccolò發病後，Martino養成了一個習慣





	HABIT

**Author's Note:**

> 棄權申明：所有缺陷屬於我，所有美好屬於Nicotino以及導演Ludovico，以及所有喜歡SKAM ITALIA的粉絲們。他們太過美好，Alt er love

在剛認識Niccolò的時候，Martino喜歡依偎在Niccolò的懷裡。不論是性愛後的溫存，還是親吻後的耳鬢廝磨，他總是很喜歡枕在Niccolò寬厚的胸膛。

他喜歡聆聽Niccolò厚實又穩重的心跳，也喜歡他在笑的時後，由胸腔深處傳來的震動。

與Niccolò在一起的時候，Martino覺得自己的心像是顆被水灌滿的氣球般，有一種被填滿、踏實的感覺。

或許是他太習慣（甚至有些太依賴）在Niccolò的心跳聲伴隨下入睡，以致於當Nicolo不在他身邊時，Martino發現自己開始了無止境的失眠。

 

-

一開始Martino時常夢到自己獨自在米蘭大街上呼喊Niccolò的名字，卻無法得到回應的那個夜晚。他總會在深夜驚醒，發現自己不自覺地流淚。

後來在Niccolò回到他身邊後，Martino在夜裡失眠的次數逐漸減少。

然而當他仍時不時在晨光未現時驚醒時，他總要伸手去確認Niccolò是否還在他的身旁。

大部分的時候，Niccolò仍處在沈睡當中，Martino會輕輕幫他拉好被子，由後環抱Niccolò的腰，頭輕靠在他的背上，尋找那總令他安心的心跳聲，在那熟悉的節奏下入睡。

有時候Niccolò剛好醒著，Martino會給他一個不帶情色意味的溫柔的吻。有時候他們會說說話，但大部分的時候，他們會互相望進對方的雙眼，相顧無言。

當Niccolò同樣陷入失眠而無法入睡時，Martino會將他拉進自己的懷裡，讓他枕著自己的胸膛，傾聽自己的心跳。

 

「我會一直在這」他說

This time I’ll be your man.

**Author's Note:**

> *”I’ll be your man”來自雙面勞倫斯


End file.
